


Sakura's Sacrifice

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Friendship, Foreshadowing, Gen, Humiliation, Implied Femslash, Implied Slash, Light Angst, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Omorashi, One Shot, POV Female Character, Public Humiliation, Self-Sacrifice, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Sakura Ogami is seen by many of her peers as a pillar of strength. However, it is a known fact that all pillars crumble eventually. Stone is not impervious to the elements of nature, and neither is she...





	Sakura's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in the group of omorashi oneshots I wrote as requests, but out of all of those I was exceptionally proud of this one and also felt it didn't quite belong with the others. So it gets to be a stand-alone fic now!
> 
> Clearly Sakura hasn't been tortured enough in canon. This is before a certain trial (obviously), but I kept the other characters purposefully vague so this fic can take place during a nonspecific trial before that! I hope you all enjoy, I know danganronpa omo and female omo in general can be hard to find!

_ A body's strength is only half the battle. Strength of the mind is just as important. My mind is strong, and my willpower nearly unmatched. I will get through this. _

Yes, this was merely another test of her abilities, and she refused to fail. She wouldn't lose when there was so much more at stake.

When her core was already so tight, so firm, any minor distension was noticeable. The waistband of her skirt was crushing her bladder in its coil, every breath tightening the cinch. She was grateful that the podium hid her abdomen from view, spare the peers on her left and right. Luckily, those few were also too busy to pay her any heed, each focused on the ongoing debate in front of them.

The debate. Yes, she had to focus on that. One of their peers, their  _ friends _ had died today, and she could not allow her soul to rest without finding out who the killer was. If they didn't choose correctly, they were all doomed. Her swollen abdomen may be screaming at her, but her righteous anger at the injustice of this situation screamed even louder, and she held her stance, peering at Naegi as he kept speaking.

_ He has been quite skilled in our past debates. Surely this will not take too much time, as long as he has a decent hunch. _

She herself had her own hunch, but there was no point in interrupting now. All who stood on this floor deserved an equal chance to speak. Listening calmly was far more productive than shouting over one another and delaying the process.

Another wave of pressure rammed through her, and she felt herself begin to sweat from the strain of remaining in position. Tickling beads of liquid, rolling slowly down her back, or dampening her hairline. Her thighs were still apart in her usual stance, and that distance didn't help ease the desperate throbbing between her legs. Delaying the process. This whole incident today had delayed her...

She had never exactly  _ asked _ to be appointed bodyguard (in the most literal sense). It had just been the duty expected of her. Yes, she was arguably the most capable, and with her strength and strong moral compass nothing would happen to their fallen comrades, but it… wasn't the most convenient job. Standing in one place for  _ hours _ at a time, especially when she was called into action suddenly, without any prior warning, could make for some unfortunate circumstances. The fact that she was always stuck next to Mondo as well only made things worse.

Yes, on some levels she respected him, but he was also hot-headed and had far too large of an ego. He loved to tease his peers, especially for needs he considered 'weak.' So she'd had no plans of giving him the satisfaction, even if it would have given her the chance to leave before the trial had started.

Besides, leaving her post, betraying her duty of protecting their fallen comrades, who were often mutilated enough already, would have been a disgrace, spitting on her very honour. If anything had happened to their sacred corpses while she was gone, she couldn't have forgiven herse-

"Hey, why are you pointing at me, Naegi?!? Sakura looks pretty suspicious!"

She'd been too lost in her thoughts to place the voice, but now she was  _ all too aware _ of the cluster of eyes set on her. She wasn't usually the type to feel flustered under pressure, but in this moment, it was difficult to shrug off the scrutinizing attention.

"Wh-What?" She shouldn't have stuttered. She  _ never _ stuttered. Fighting to summon a glare, she cast it over everyone in the room. "What  _ exactly _ are you accusing me of?"

"I said you look suspicious!" Naegi tried to interrupt their peer, but they brushed the puny boy off and continued. "See, look how badly she's sweating! I think she's shaking too! She  _ has _ to be the killer!"

The same moment that the accusatory finger lunged to point at her, all of the water and protein shakes in her bladder seemed to lunge for the exit, plummeting with such a vicious sensation that she found herself gasping and flinching to press her hands against the podium. Adding pressure against the wood and ducking her head was the only way to ride out the wave without grasping herself, every muscle tensed as tightly as they would go.

_ I have the strength of a dam. I can hold an ocean back. _

That thought didn't ease the throbbing pain, and she had to force herself to straighten back up, even as she moved her legs to finally press together behind the podium. Her accuser was right, her body  _ was _ trembling. A structure that should have been solid,  _ unshakeable _ , and she was quivering like cherry blossoms in a storm.

"I'm not… not..." Damn it, she could barely think clearly enough to speak in her own defense, every ounce of her mind occupied with keeping a different kind of defense up. One that was rapidly weakening. Every breath brought fresh,  _ burning _ waves through her, forcing her to pant. All of those years training, and they hadn't prepared her for this...

"Naegi's right, she's not the killer! Sakura would  _ never _ do that!" Aoi's voice cut through the chatter for a few seconds, the only sound that could distract her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" It was then that she was aware Aoi had turned her focus directly towards her, and her own face blazed hotter than the sun.

"I..." How could she make such a shameful admission in front of everyone? She would rather d-

_ No. That is no longer a simple expression here. _

It could be a very  _ real _ consequence of her actions. Not just for her, but for Hina, and the others. With that perspective, it would be even more shameful to hold her pride as of higher importance than their safety...

"Sakura? Come on, work with me here! Naegi and I can't defend your good name if we don't kno-"

"My apologies, dear Hina… I should not be keeping secrets from you, from  _ all _ of you, during such dire circumstances." It was extremely difficult to keep her voice steady while her body waged a war, but she was determined not to whimper, not to stutter again. If she was going to lose her dignity here, then she would. With dignity. "The truth is… I am in  _ dire need _ of a restroom." She couldn't bring herself to look anyone else in the eyes, only glancing at Hina with the slightest smile she could muster. It vanished a moment later, when she was forced to grip the podium against another wave.

"I apologize for the interruption. Please continue the debate, Naegi." It was hissed through gritted teeth, and she couldn't see his reaction as her hair fell into her eyes, clinging to her face in sweaty strands.

"Hold on!" Aoi piped up, raising her hand. "Monokuma, if it's this bad, can she take one of those  _ court recesses _ real quick!?! Just, like, a couple minutes tops!"

The ursine demon only cackled, clapping his paws together. " _ Hell no! _ No one leaves this room under  _ any _ circumstances, no matter how silly! You think I would actually trust you kids with the oldest excuse in the book!?! I'm not  _ that _ stupid, ho-ho-ho!"

"But-"

"No buts! Those are the rules! And if you break them, you know what happens...~"

The swimmer was too good to her. Much too good, considering they barely knew each other… Fighting back a grimace, she glanced over at Aoi again, hoping she sounded less grim than she felt. "It's alright, Hina. Don't concern yourself with my fate. Our…  _ ah! _ -priority is finding the killer. Focus on that."

"Hhh… I guess you're right..." Aoi mumbled, tapping her fingers together. "But don't worry! We'll finish this trial super fast, and then you can-"

" _ No! _ " She'd meant to object to Hina's statement, but at that very moment, a wave of pain finally broke her control, the first squirt of urine gushing out to wet her underwear. Cringing, she squeezed her thighs together and hunched over, although it barely relieved the pain. "Hina, do not rush this for my sake! The fate that befalls me is  _ nowhere near _ the risk that will befall  _ you _ if we get the vote wrong." It was growing even more difficult to speak, every word plagued by the agony overtaking her body. But she had to make the girl understand. She had to be clear.

_ I will not let my own needs overtake the needs of the class. _

There was only one course of action. One that was about to happen any moment anyway. Her control was already slipping further, tiny leaks filling her undergarments no matter how tightly she clenched. Feeling her eyes begin to water from both shame and pain, she closed them, hunching against the podium and slowly parting her legs to gain a more balanced stance. Her body was already weak, and it needed no further coaxing to relax completely, her shoulders slumping as she laid her head against the wooden surface.

It started like the warm summer creeks she used to see in the woods, flowing into her clothes and running along the skirt to caress her legs in slow, meandering paths. But within mere moments, it picked up speed, and soon  _ the very waterfall _ she used to sit under was gushing between her legs, pattering and splattering onto the floor. The sound was akin to thunder in the otherwise silent room (or perhaps it wasn't silent. She only knew that she was trying to block out her surroundings with meditation). The puddle was surely growing, seeping towards her shoes, and when she opened her eyes to check, Hina was stepping back, trying to avoid the flood reaching her own podium. That inconvenience only made her skin burn hotter, and she glanced away, choosing to stare at the floor as ragged pants choked out any attempt at an apology.

As humbling as this experience was though, she couldn't ignore the blooming relief in her chest. Denial often resulted in the most fulfilling rewards, and this event was no exception. To finally empty her bladder after all of that suffering, even in such an inconvenient place, was nearly a high. Being a beacon of strength all the time was exhausting and tense. The chance to unwind, to revel in weakness for just a moment, was almost relaxing, and she found a long sigh escaped her lips as the stream began slowing down. Without the additional force propelling it, the weakest streams once again chose to cling to her legs, a comforting heat in the cold courtroom.

Like most heat though, the warmth was fleeting, and as she finally finished relieving herself, that chill began to seep into her bones, accompanied by the stunned murmurs around the room. Shock. Open disgust. Judgement. Confusion.

Mocking laughter, barking and loud, from the beast in the chair. A gavel pounding the surface in unbridled glee. "You  _ actually _ pissed yourself! I thought I'd seen it all, but here we are, fwupupu!!!" More laughter. When the creature spoke again, he was nearly wheezing. "Well, I guess when  _ urine trouble, _ there's only one way out! Get it! Didj'ya'll get it!?! Ho-ho-ho!!! Hee-hee-hee!!!"

"Sakura..." Hina stepped around the podium and the puddle, navigating until she could put a slender hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Don't worry, it's not a big deal! Why, just last year, I was at a swim meet, and the locker rooms were, well, locked! And I totally-"

"HEY!!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN YOUR OWN SPOT, OR ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE  _ HELL _ TO PAY!" Monokuma screeched, bashing the gavel against wood until she could feel a headache begin to form. "JUST BECAUSE THAT ONE AMUSED ME DOESN'T MEAN WE AREN'T STILL IN A TRIAL! DON'T WASTE TIME!!!"

Clenching her fist at the nuisance's words, she forced a thin smile, nodding her head for the girl to leave. "It's alright, dear Hina. Let us finish the debate."

"Okay..."

With Aoi back in her place, and the urgency of their mission back in the forefront of their minds, she took a deep breath, crossing her arms back over her chest. It was difficult not to shudder at the sopping texture clinging to her thighs and bunching up under her skirt, but her focus couldn't be spared right now. She had to give all of her attention to Naegi as he began speaking again, listen carefully to the interruptions from other peers. They had to find the killer, and soon, before Monokuma became bored again.

Aoi was still looking at her, she noticed. Every few minutes, when the girl thought she wasn't paying attention. There was… such pity in those glimmering eyes...

_ You need not pity me, dear Hina. When it comes to your safety, and everyone else's, I would make any sacrifice necessary. Whatever is needed to protect those kinder and stronger than me... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic, I had so much fun writing it! If you'd like, feel free to leave a comment (anon is okay too) or kudos, I love to hear from you all! Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
